


Space Sunset

by TheBestTeacup



Category: The 100
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, sunset fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBestTeacup/pseuds/TheBestTeacup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus decides he is not made to be a real leader, and Abby tries to reassure him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Anon prompted: can you write a sunset fic?
> 
> I assume this is what they meant.

 

She found him in the rooms provided for them in the Polis tower, lying on a couch, his eyes closed. For a moment she thought he was sleeping, but she knew Marcus when he was at rest, and this was not it. He was much too tense to be fully relaxed. She didn’t blame him, seeing as they had just finished up another failed negotiation with Lexa and the grounder leaders; not to mention the word that came after the meeting that told them Pike’s rebellion was growing. Miller had barely gotten the news out before Marcus was turning and storming away, obviously fed up with things as they were.

“Marcus-”

“What the hell am I doing Abby?”

“It looks to me like you are having a bit of a breakdown,” she offered, in hopes of adding some lightness to an extremely bleak situation. The glare he shot her told her she had failed, so she shrugged and slumped into one of the chairs.

“I am obviously failing,” he murmured, “and it is no wonder. I should not be the one doing this. I am tainted, and haunted by the things I have done in the past. I feel as if Lexa and all the leaders in this damn place can sense that my acts are a poison. I mean hell, you are the best leader we could ask for, but your association with me is costing you greatly.”

“Is that all I am?” she asked sharply, “An association?”

“Of course not, you know that. I only meant that Pike is-”

“Pike is an out of control asshole who we will deal with when it becomes pertinent to do so. I know the rebellion against me is growing, but I am not worried yet. Because I have you, and we are going to work together and get this alliance in check.”

Marcus smirked and swiped his hand through his hair, “That is my point; I don’t think my being by your side is helping. Sometimes I think you would be better off if I had been the one to launch the Ark out of space.”

Abby shot to her feet, anger boiling through her at the very thought, “How could you even say that Marcus Kane?”

Her outburst had him jumping slightly, and he looked up at her with wide eyes.

“I mean honestly...you are just so...and I...ughh” Abby looked away in frustration, the view from the window catching her attention.

“Marcus come here.”

Too curious (and slightly afraid) to tell her no, Marcus stood from the couch, and moved to stand beside her, taking in the setting sun before them.

“I always got a little sad when we would watch a sunset from space. Did you ever watch it?”

“From time to time,” he supplied, not sure where this was going.

Abby smiled at him, and then returned her focus to the sky, “I used to watch it all the time, and I used to show it to Clarke too. Jake thought I was being overly nostalgic, and I suppose I was, but the sight always called to me in perverse way. I had read about sunsets on earth, and could only dream about what they actually looked like; and then every night all we would get was a slight glow around the planet as the sun disappeared from sight. It was like all this potential was right there before us, and we would never fully get to experience it. That is how I saw you too.”

“Abby-”

“No, let me get this out,” she reprimanded, her eyes focused solely on the darkening sky, “You and I were friends for a long time Marcus, and even when we were younger I sensed that there was...so much you had to offer, but for the sake of our people you began to hide it away. You didn’t let emotions, or illogical thought control you, as some of us did. You stayed sturdy, and brilliant. Much in the same way a space sunset was brilliant, but had a steady uniformity.

“And then we came to earth, and you began to show new pieces of yourself. You became more lax, you became more open, and the predictability was gone. Just like an earthly sunset. It is still dependable- the sun will always set- but it is never the same, have you noticed? Some nights the clouds are purple, other nights it is pink or orange, but it is always beautiful. I know it seems as if I am rambling, and perhaps I am, but my point is this: in space one had to be predictable and steady, somewhat cold; and on earth flexibility is allowed. If you were the same person you were in the sky then I would want nothing to do with you, but you have become my sunset. You are always there, always something I can depend on; but you also have exposed colors and parts of yourself that I always knew you would have, but am still amazed to see.”

She glanced at him, and blushed at the indiscernible look on his face.

“Forget it,” she whispered, “It made sense when I was saying it but obviously-”

He stopped her with a hand to her lips and pulled her into a gentle kiss.

“I got what you were saying sweetheart, and it was exactly what I needed to hear.”

Abby grinned against his lips, “Really?”

“Yes ma’am, now how about we go track down Clarke and see if we can get another meeting with Lexa? Then I am going to bring you up here and brighten up your life a little more.”

“Are you giving me a solar pun right now?”

“Yep”

Abby laughed and kissed him again, forgetting about all pressing matters for a moment, “I love you.”

“Ditto chancellor. Ditto.”


End file.
